<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOU SMELL LIKE BEING COMPLETE AND I HATE IT by VinnRockbell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843939">YOU SMELL LIKE BEING COMPLETE AND I HATE IT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell'>VinnRockbell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, One Shot, Perfume, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima it was always pointed for different things. For being: tall, intelligent and for his bad forms to talk with others. Now one more thing appears in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YOU SMELL LIKE BEING COMPLETE AND I HATE IT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima it was always pointed for different things. For being: tall, intelligent and for his bad forms to talk with others. Now one more thing appears in front of him. <br/></span>
  <span>Kei was sitting in his bed with his dinosaurs blanket hugging himself. He feels hot and feeling a messy with himself and started to cry, scared it’s how Kei felt in that moment. His mom was by his side touching his hair softly. That was the first time that Tsukishima’s discovered that Kei was an omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since that moment his mother put distance between him and his older brother. Akiteru is an alfa and Kei heroe too but if they stay together that can be a very high risk. The small brother start to scream how much he hates his condition. Since that moment he only can stay with Yamaguchi, a guy he meet a pair of weeks before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi who is very shy for the first time decides to take actions and share about that tall blonde because he save him from a pair of bullies. He found that boy in the gym, they totally connect. The flecked boy explained why he was being agreed so that's why Kei knows that Yamaguchi is an omega too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s mother encouraged her son to get along better with that boy, since that way they could share their problems together but Kei refused. Yamaguchi could accept his condition but he would try to lead a normal life since he did not believe that anyone would be made to be by his side or that's what Kei thought until he met him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was during the golden week of his freshman year of high school in Karasuno. The blonde guy had decided to follow in his older brother's footsteps and it was now when he repented, because that fragrance made him feel complete. Kei try to find out who the smell belonged to. He faced with a rooster head with a giant and brilliant smile that pisses him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the other side Kuroo always was daydream about how his omega is going to be or how they are going to be found, everything was a perfect scene in his mind.<br/>Kuroo was expecting his omega would run to hug him and tell him how much he had been waiting for him but the reality was different. He found the face of a blonde guy who was clearly displeased, that made him laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the training Kuroo tried to get close to him. He exchanged a smile which was only ignored by the blonde. The brunette was totally frustrated, but he would not give up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time they saw each other was at training camps during the spring. The first camp which was only a weekend, Kuroo decided to investigate about megane-kun, yes, the brunette had not yet found out his name, so he resorted to giving it the simplest nickname of all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo discovered that: he ate little, he have a short relationship with his teammates but when they share a pair of words the blonde always pissed them and always had the freckled boy behind him. Kuroo smiled, with what he deduced how he could approach the blond the next time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first bruch of matches finished. Karasuno was one step away from the semifinals and with that the second part of the training camp arrived.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The first day ended and Tsukki wasted no time slipping away from the gym where they were training to go shower. The hallway was long and he had to go through other gyms he didn't expect to be interrupted but he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you, Karasuno first year, Megane boy!” Kei raised his face to meet with the rooster head guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo smirks this is his opportunity, he only need to push the bottom right and the blonde will come into the gym. At first the megane boy tired to rejected them but a simple: “also if you are a middle blocker you should practice more your blocking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That annoy Kei enough to get him inside, as fast as his technique worked it also failed and the blonde left. Bokuto and Akaashi scolded him but Kuroo really didn't think he would be so upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day during the break the brunette approached the superiors of Kei to apologize about the blonde was there when he first heard his last name: Tsukishima. They began to give their opinion on the first year boy until the managers called them to resume the practices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo did not expect Tsukishima to appear but there it was in front of his face. The burnette joins into Akaashi's and Bokuto's joke since that seemed fun. <br/>Tsukishima asked different questions that made the brunette and the ace of the Fukurodani alter, as always Akaashi had to reassure them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished answering the blonde they dragged him onto the court. Tsukki was disgusted at having to make the effort. He started blocking only against Bokuto but after a while Kuroo joined and that made him swallow thickly but his explanations were easy to follow and that surprised him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima continued joining to their extra practices and shortly after Hinata did it too. Then the blonde took the opportunity to ask him: why he was doing this for them when they were enemies. Kuroo wouldn't tell him it was for spending more time with him so he put his hand to his chest and said: “I've always been someone very kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima and Hinata responded with a disgusted face so Kuroo explained that his intentions were to reach the nationals and have the battle at the trash heap. The brunette wants to get that since it is something that coach Nekomata has been looking for for a long time. With that answer he was able to circle the question and return to practice. The 3v3 practice match ended with Bokuto showing Hinata a new weapon which Tsukki was laughing at. With that they had reached the last day of camping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto which after the last game of the day that was against Fukurodani enjoyed a barbecue. The blonde was set apart along with Tadashi and Nekoma's setter eating his own food when he was surrounded by Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto who brought much more rice, meat and vegetables from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a second that it took for the blond and the brunette to be alone. Kuroo wasted no time in taking out her cell phone and changing numbers with Tsukki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Tsukishima mocked him for not knowing how to enter a number on his flip phone, Kuroo took the opportunity to place his jacket on the blonde's shoulders. Kei saw the red sleeves fall down his torso and with his hands he took the neck to smell the fragrance of Kuroo. Tsukki give the brunette a small smile, which made his heart flutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can give you a chance” Tsukishima muttered as he looked at the nekoma captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Kuroo's heart reacted. Now pounding furiously as Kei rested on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>